The perfect duo
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Cuddy had organized a fundraiser at the hospital where the doctors of this hospital could present some of their talents. House has to fill in for Dr. Johnson who wanted to play a chello concerto with Dr. Cameron a week before the evening, a lot of rehearsing is necessary...


**The perfect duo**

As every year, around Christmas, Cuddy has organized a Fundraiser to raise some money for the hospital. But this year she has had the idea to include some of the doctors to show a bit of their talents and therefore entertain the people, with music, with theater, with everything they wanted to show. It was very easy because a lot of doctors were eager to present their talents. House wasn't motivated, but Cuddy had convinced him to play something on the piano although he wasn't very happy about it but finally agreed because Cuddy had offered him a month off of clinic duty.

* * *

><p>Now a week before the concert Cuddy suddenly walked into the diagnostic room and disturbed their differential.<p>

"Dr. Cameron, can I speak to you a moment?" Cuddy asked

"Of course, Dr. Cuddy." Cameron answered and was about to stand up when House started to speak.

"Not now, were in the middle of a very complicated diagnostic, a patient of one of your donors." House snarled at Cuddy "I'll send her down to your office later!" House suggested

"No House, keep going, I'll wait." With that Cuddy entered the room and took a place, while House rolled his eyes, Forman and Chase only looked at each other.

Fifteen minutes later the differential was finished for now and House had sent his boys to do some tests. He went into his office, but left his door open so he could hear what Cuddy and Cameron had to discuss.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I have to cancel your duet with Dr. Johnson. He has broken his arm this morning and won't be able to play the cello concert with you. I don't know if you know anyone else who can play this piece with you on this short notice." Cuddy told her disappointed. "It's such a pity; I'd really love to hear you play Dr. Cameron."

"Oh Dr. Cuddy, that's sad. Unfortunately I don't know anyone else besides my brother who is able to play this piece, but he won't be disposable at the fundraiser. And it's not an easy piece to play and there wouldn't be enough time to practice with someone else." Cameron explained disappointed to Cuddy "I hope Dr. Johnson doesn't have a complicated fracture and will be alright soon? He is such a talented piano player." Cameron swooned.

"Yes, yes, it's nothing complicated but now I have to fill the program, I mean it's 20 minutes we're missing now." Cuddy sighed

"I'm sorry to cause you such problems." Dr. Cameron excused herself.

House had been listening closely. So Cameron thought more of Dr. Johnson than him as a talented piano player. Playing a cello concert couldn't be that tough, now could it? He never had played a duet with someone, but he couldn't imagine it to be that difficult. And of course Cameron had to excuse herself for causing problems although it wasn't her fault. He had heard the disappointment in Cameron's voice and he was curious to hear her play, he never knew that Cameron played an instrument and being able to play a cello concert her skills had to be very good, that's why he stepped into the room and interrupted the ladies.

"I'll fill in." House said

"House, are you…I mean, are you really sure, you'll make it?" Dr. Cuddy asked him, afraid that he won't be able to make it.

"Lisa, what do you think of me? I'm a master of the piano, you should know that." He tried to let it sound convincing

"But, …. but it's from Beethoven, Op.5 Sonata 2, and it's really not that easy!" Cameron stated a blush creeping into her face, she imagined hours practicing with him, only him in his flat, playing together till late into the night.

"Fine!" Cuddy stated. "Once your patient is diagnosed, you and Dr. Cameron are free of duty, so that you have enough time to practice, I can't afford a disgrace on the fundraiser House!" Cuddy said sternly and pressed House the music book into his arms which Dr. Johnson had given her back "And there'll be a rehearsal a day before the event to see if you two did make it."

Once Cuddy was gone, Cameron and House still were standing rooted to their places.

"Well this is going to be fun." House said to lighten up the mood "Dr. Cameron, go and find the cure to our patient so that we can start practicing." House commanded and went to his office to start studying the score.

* * *

><p>During lunch House informed Wilson that he would be filling in for Dr. Johnson.<p>

"Man, are you crazy?" Wilson asked, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Why? I mean I can play the piano very good." House told him flatly

"But songs, pieces, ….not a duet, a concert? " Suddenly Wilson smiled "Oh boy, you're only doing it because of Cameron, don't you? So you can spend time with her and maybe impress her?"

"No!" House answered, becoming angry, Wilson still believed that there was something between Cameron and him.

"Of course you do, you really have it bad." Wilson was smiling "I knew it House!"

"Shut up!" House grumbled and left Wilson sitting at the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>tbc...<p> 


End file.
